Infernites
The Infernites are one of the tribes in Mixels. They are lava-slide loving Mixels whose fiery features make up their personalities and are red in color. Members *Flain - The smart leader of the group who likes to lay back, keep his cool, and chillax. *Zorch - The annoying prankster who is disliked by Seismo and Shuff. *Vulk - The dim-witted but warm hearted one whose hands hold his powers and gives painful high fives. *Flamzer - The incredibly fast scaredy-cat. *Burnard - The one with an ever-broad sense of humor. *Meltus - The gentle one with allergies. Mixopolis Middle School students *Ash, Pyrope, Flare and Cayno:A background Infernites. *Bully Infernite:A background Infernite. Trivia *Their leader of both groups (2014 and 2015) is Flain. *They are based upon the element of fire. *Their tribe name is based on the word "inferno". *Like the Frosticons, Glorp Corp, Orbitons, Klinkers and Weldos, they are the primary tribe of their series. *They are the first tribe to have two waves, thus more than three members (the 2014 wave and the 2015 wave). They are also the first tribe with two Maxes due to this. This would later pass on to the Frosticons and Glorp Corp. *Their cycloptic members are Vulk and Flamzer. *All of the 2015 members can breathe out, or at least burp out, fire. *They are the only one of the three tribes in Series 4 where none of its members can fly. *There are no LEGO Murps between any two members of the 2014 wave. *They (the 2015 Infernites) are the only Series 4 tribe to live in Mixel Land. *The Orbitons chose the Infernite (2015) cousins to abduct because they were the first signs of life they spotted. *They are the first tribe to have more than one member voiced by the same voice actor (in this case, Jess Harnell voicing Vulk, Burnard and Meltus). *The Series 1 bags were bright red, while the Series 4 bags are an orange-red color. *The 2014 members represent January in the 2016 Wall Calendar. **This is different with the 2015 Wall Calendar which Vulk is the only Infernite that isn't represent any months in the calendar (Flain represents April, while Zorch represents September) *Vulk has the most pieces out of the tribe, whereas Zorch has the least pieces out of the tribe. *Every once in a while when an Infernite talks, a small flame can blow out of their mouth. *Zorch and Burnard were the only Infernites who doesn't have the letter "L" in their names. *Flain and Flamzer were the only Infernites who have the letter "F" in their names, at the beginning. *Flain, Zorch and Flamzer were the only Infernites who doesn't have the letter "U" in their names. *Flain, Vulk and Meltus were the only Infernites who doesn't have the letter "R" in their names. *Meltus and Flamzer were the only Infernites who have the letter "E" in their names. *Meltus is the only Infernite who has allergies. *The shortest member is Vulk and the tallest is Zorch. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Lego Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mixels Heros